¿Una apuesta?
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: Su orgullo y egoísmo eran los culpables de que hubiera aceptado aquella apuesta que Cartman le había puesto: Vivir como una persona pobre. Damien le ayudó a encontrar un lugar donde vivir por un mes y en este tiempo conoció a Kenny ¿Sucederán cosas nuevas en el lapso de este tiempo? Fic hecho por DaffyZuiny y Kenny-Haku-yowane.


**HOLII! Gente bonita de donde quieran que sean (LOL?) esta historia de me ocurrió por que siempre me he preguntado "¿Cómo sería si yo fuera millonaria?" (what da faq?) XDDD y de la nada vino esta idea XDDDDD Bien, espero que les guste el fic y si no.. pues ni modos** **South Park no me pertenece si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone….****Se encontraba nervioso. Pero... además de eso... Molesto.  
¿Cómo es que se había metido en tal lío? Sólo un idiota hubiera aceptado tal cosa... O tal vez él con su gran orgullo. Bajo la mirada y luego camino con parsimonia por la gran mansión hasta llegar al gran jardín que tenían en el patio trasero.  
Sí, tenía una gran mansión, y muy elegante por cierto. Era dueño de una gran empresa... Su padre se lo había dejado en su testamento antes de fallecido en un horrible "accidente"... O eso dicen. Siempre sospecho que era por andar con tantas amantes. ¿Su madre? Ah, ella murió cuando Gregory apenas tenía 10 años. Un tumor cerebral fue la causa. No había sentido mucha tristeza por ellos... Ya que nunca estaban con él. Viajando... Dejándolo sólo, en esa gran mansión. Sus abuelos y las criadas de lugar eran los que lo acompañaban.  
Sus abuelos fueron como sus padres para él...**

Gregory sacó su celular e hizo una llamada a Damien para contarle uno de sus más grandes errores... **  
Aceptar una apuesta de Eric Theodore Cartman** **  
Marcó su número con gran rapidez y luego elevo el celular hasta su oreja, esperando a que Damien respondiera su llamada.  
Después de un rato, Damien contestó.**

-¿Hola? -Dijo Damien, ya que no conocía ese número que había registrado su celular. Gregory no le había contado que su celular era nuevo.

-Hola... -La voz de Gregory ya no tenía ese tono de seguridad, si no de miedo a causa de la apuesta -Tengo que decirte algo... No, tengo que pedirte un favor. -Corrigió esto último.-

-¿Eh? ¿Gregory? ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué tenías un celular nuevo? -Dijo algo molesto. -Bien, eso no importa. -El silencio reino por unos segundos.- ¿Qué quieres, Gregory? -Trato de romper aquel silencio que le había parecido de lo más incomodo.

-¿Podrías venir a mi casa?- pregunto pasando una mano por su rostro, algo frustrado

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora-

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto algo molesto por la respuesta del británico

-Solo… -tomo aire, tratando de tranquilizarse- Te pido que vengas a mi casa-

-Pero…-

-Por favor…- susurro levemente, hubo un pequeño silencio. Después se escucho un suspiro de parte del pelinegro

-Esta bien- y colgó

Gregory guardo su celular y entro denuevo a la mansión, abrió la puerta y salio a esperar a su amigo, después de todo sus casas estaban muy cerca. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Damien, que caminaba de manera tranquila, lo saludo con la mano, este hizo lo mismo

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto el pelinegro, caminando alado del rubio y entrando a la mansión del segundo

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo Gregory mirando de forma seria al pelinegro, este se extraño al verlo en ese estado

-¿Qué hiciste?- Damien sabía que cuando el británico actuaba de esa manera, era porque había pasado algo muy malo.

-Hice una apuesta…- dijo bajando la mirada y dándose la vuelta. Damien dio un fuerte suspiro, su amigo nunca cambiaria. Siempre su gran orgullo lo haría hacer cosas innecesarias

-¿Con quién, Gregory?- pregunto un poco impaciente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio, este se dio la vuelta y miro a Damien a los ojos

-Con Eric Cartman- Damien abrió los ojos como platos ante la respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con ese castaño, no sería nada bueno.

Gregory caminó hasta la sala siendo seguido por el pelinegro y los dos se sentaron: Gregory en el sillón y Damien en el sofá, este último miró al rubio como si estuviera interrogándole con la mirada. Gregory supuso que quería saber cuál era la apuesta en la que había llegado con cierto castaño.

-Bien... -Gregory se acomodó en el sillón blanco.- Lo que paso... fue que Cartman y yo hicimos una apuesta...

-Sí, eso ya me lo contaste. -Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-La apuesta consiste en que yo viva sin los grandes lujos que me doy. -Siguió explicando- Debo de vivir como una persona humilde... en otras palabras: pobre.

Damien rió creyendo que era una mala broma de su amigo pero dejo de reír al ver el semblante de serio del rubio, bajó la mirada y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Bien... -Bajo la mirada.- Quería saber si tu conocías a alguien que fuera así... Pobre...

Damien suspiró pesadamente. "**Sé que esto no terminará bien" Pensó el ojirojo.**

-Sí, pero... dudo mucho que puedas soportar una vida así- Comentó.- hablando de eso ¿cuánto tiempo debes de vivir como un pobre? -Le cuestionó al rubio.

-Un mes. -Contestó de forma cortante. Él también dudaba soportar vivir de esa forma durante el lapso de tiempo de 30 días. Ya era 27 de mayo y se supone que el 1ero de junio debía de estar viviendo como un pobre.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste que si conozco a alguien pobre? -Temió la respuesta del otro. Se levantó del sillón.

-Quería decirte... -Entrecerró los ojos.- que si le puedes decir a esa persona que me permita vivir en su hogar durante el transcurso de ese tiempo.

Damien solo lo miró sorprendido y paso una mano por su rostro, cavilando todo lo que Gregory había dicho.

-Estas a tiempo de retractarte-

-¡Ni en broma voy a retractarme! Y menos con ese culón de mierda.- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Damien suspiro, esa era la respuesta que esperaba

La sala se invadió en un silencio algo incomodo, los dos se miraban de manera seria. Hasta que Damien saco su teléfono, vio la hora y notó que todavía era temprano, lo suficiente para ir. Se levanto del sofá, dirigiéndose a la salida guardando su celular

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Gregory mirando al pelinegro

-¿A dónde más? A casa de mi amigo "humilde"- dijo Damien volteando a ver al rubio y como noto que aun no entendía muy bien, prosiguió –Así que agarra un sueter, vamos a salir- dijo saliendo de la mansión. Gregory se sintió realmente aliviado. Así que tomo una chamarra color negro que estaba cerca de por ahí y salió junto al pelinegro

Caminaron por unos 15 minutos y Gregory comenzó a ver como todo empezaba a cambiar. Las calles llenas de gente alegre y con ropa de marca, se transformaban de vagabundos malolientes y pobres. Las grandes casas pintadas de blanco o colores llamativos se hacían de madera vieja y podrida, o de cemento algo gastado.

-Emm ¿Damien? Tampoco tenemos que ser tan humildes…- dijo Gregory mirando a todo el alrededor

-¿Prefieres dormir en un callejón sucio al menos tener un techo de donde taparte de la lluvia?- pregunto Damien con el ceño fruncido, Gregory se quedo callado

Hasta que llegaron a una casa diferente las demás, o bueno, al menos mejor que todas las que habían visto hasta el momento…

-Aquí es- anuncio Damien, miró a Gregory. Este se veía más tranquilo de no vivir en alguna de esas casas de madera podrida. Después se acerco a la entrada y toco la puerta un par de veces.

Damien retrocedió unos pasos y Gregory miraba a su alrededor. Basura por todos lados, ratas comiendo quien sabe qué, niños jugando con unos juguetes gastados por el tiempo. Los niños tenían sus ropas sucias y rasgadas pero esto no parecía importarles ya que sonreían como si no importara nada más. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se entreabrió y una niña castaña asomó su cabeza para poder ver quien eran la persona que había tocado la puerta.

-Ho-hola...- Dijo con cierta timidez. -¿Vienen buscando a mi hermano? -Ahora abrió totalmente la puerta dejando ver el interior. El suelo estaba muy sucio, con latas de soda tirados por todos lados y había charcos de agua y lodo. Habían sillones que a simple vista uno pensaría que al sentarse, estos sillones se romperían. Gregory miró a la niña que vestía con un vestido verde que se encontraba en mal estado y además de eso se encontraba descalza.

-Sí.- Contestó Damien. -¿Se encuentra ahora? - Dijo con "indiferencia". Sinceramente aquello lo tenía muy molesto…. No, molesto no, era algo diferente, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. Después de que Pip regresó a Inglaterra se sintió solo hasta que lo conoció a él. Al recordar esto sintió un nudo en la garganta pero decidió ignorarlo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, contestando la pregunta que le había hecho el pelinegro.

-Pero... pueden pasar si quieren. Kenny sólo salió a traer algo para cenar. -Les invitó a pasar a ambos. Gregory entró primero a la casa y sintió que en sus fosas nasales se colaba un desagradable olor... O eso era lo que él percibía.

Ahora el rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a pensar si estaba bien al aceptar esa estúpida apuesta... Pero luego pensó que ganaría él si el castaño perdiera… Comenzó a imaginarse a Cartman llorando, a pesar de que ahora tuvieran 18 años, Cartman seguía siendo un malcriado, su madre lo había mal acostumbrado (o mejor dicho, malcriado) durante todo ese tiempo.

La castaña fue hasta la cocina, de manera rápida. El ojirojo cerró la puerta y luego notó como Gregory estaba tan callado, algo raro en él, ya que era muy hablador, uno hasta pensaría que hablara con las piedras.

-¡OYE! ¿En qué tanto piensas? Has estado muy callado... -Dijo con un tono de preocupación, el pelinegro.

-En que... Real mente quiero ganar esta estúpida apuesta. Bien... ¿De quién es esta casa?- Cuestionó.

-Ah, de un chico llamado Kenneth McCormick. No te dejes engañar, aunque se vea algo "lindo", ya que él es un verdadero perv... -Se vio interrumpido por cierto rubio que vestía con un anorak naranja y pantalones del mismo color, que había entrado a la casa de forma ruidosa, ya que había abierto la puerta de una patada. Estaba jadeando y se veía exhausto... como si hubiera corrido mucho. Cerró la puerta de forma rápida y luego se recargo en esta y se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo.

Damien no le prestó importancia y luego Karen salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando de cocinar para poder ver que había pasado y el porqué de ese gran ruido que se provenía de la sala. Al ver que era su hermano no se sorprendió. Se acercó a su hermano y lo miro divertida.

-¿Robaste algo, McCormick? -Se burló Damien.

-Jodete... No he robado nada. -Dijo de forma cortante el recién llegado y luego se levanto del suelo. Acarició la cabeza de la castaña, Gregory pensó en que tal vez podrían ser familiares.

¿Y se supone que Damien y Kenny eran amigos? No parecía...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es este tipo? -Kenny señaló a Gregory. Este último se puso nervioso y solo le lanzó una mirada a Damien, esperando a que él contestara.

-Kenny... ¿Puedo hablar contigo... A solas? -Kenny sonrió. Sabía muy bien que se trataba de aquel chico que vestía con ropa que parecía ser cara y bien peinado...

Gregory noto la mirada de Kenny y se puso un poco nervioso. Después Damien se llevó a Kenny a un lugar más apartado y Karen se fue de nuevo a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena… dejando solo al británico en la sala.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que Damien tardó en explicarle a Kenny todo lo que sucedía:

-¿Vivir en mi casa?-

-Si- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Por cuánto?.- cuestiono el rubio, mirando de forma seria a Damien, este soltó un suspiro hastiado de todo aquello.

-Un mes- respondió, Kenny miro a Gregory y sonrió de manera burlona

-No creo que aguante, es evidente que no podría aguantar ni un día en este lugar- dijo ahora mirando a Damien

-Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero el insiste con ganar esta estúpida apuesta- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello. Kenny lo miro serio, bajo la mirada y comenzó a pensar en los beneficios de aquello; Seria divertido escuchar sus quejas de niño rico, verlo con una cara de "No me hables porque estoy de mal humor" o "Aléjate, perro sucio" y ver los graciosos gestos de disgusto, sí, sería un mes interesante.

-Entonces?- empezó Damien.

-Pues ya que- dijo Kenny de manera "desinteresada"

-Gracias… aunque yo no debería dártelas- dijo el pelinegro yendo hacia donde estaba Gregory, este ultimo lo miro y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

-Si- dijo cuando llegaron, Gregory miro a Kenny

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, soy Gregory Fields- se presento el mencionado, quería llevarse bien con él… Después de todo estaría en su hogar durante un mes… más o menos.

-No hay de qué y como sabrás, yo soy Kenneth McCormick, más conocido como Kenny- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Oh sí, ese sería un mes muy divertido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Este fic fue hecho por Daffyzuiny y Kenny-Haku-Yowane (LOL)**

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDOSO! Otra vez (?)**

**XDDDDD Gracias a los que leyeron este fic o: fic ficsoso XDDD lo que sea, bien, hasta luego c: el siguiente capitulo… será… Ni yo lo sé X'DDDD Bien sin nada más que decir.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
